Welcome to my World
by Portalizer
Summary: Katy has a really tough life, and now that her brother died along with her parents, she has no one. But after suddenly appearing in Hyrule, she meets a girl exactly like her... an orphan named Zilith. Rated T for gore and murder! I don't own the Legend of Zelda!


** Welcome to my World (Chapter 1- Nightmare)  
**

* * *

It was a cold, rainy night. Dew dripped on the windows, and wind breezed through the halls making Katy shiver. She stood up, brushing some dust off her nightgown. Katy walked through the house with a blanket wrapped around her, so tightly it was like a barrier.

"Katy?" a shocked voice asked. Katy turned around to her brother, letting out a false smile.

"You should be in bed," her brother said. Katy coughed.

"I'm not feeling well," Katy said. "I'm going to sit on the couch for a while and watch one of mother's old movies." Her brother nodded, turning around and wrapping himself in a blanket of his own.

Katy sat on the worn couch, lying on a pillow and grabbing a remote. The TV clicked on, and it started to play a movie you could call "old-fashioned." Katy sighed, closing her eyes the slightest bit.

_"But... Ralph!" _the TV said. Katy yawned, closing her eyes completely.

Then it was silent.

The static-y sound started to come from the TV, so Katy widened her eyes and shut it off. Everything immediately shut off, leaving Katy in complete darkness.

"Power-outage," Katy mumbled. She buried her head in a pillow, soon falling asleep.

* * *

"Katy? Katy! ...Katen Diane Moore, open your eyes!"

Katy's eyes snapped open, the bright lights shining in her face making her squint.

A tall man narrowed his eyes. "Katy, do not fall asleep in my class _ever _again!"

Katy sighed. "Sorry, Mr. Marvin."

A dream, it was all a dream. Strange one too... It almost seemed real. Mr. Marvin glared at her, and Katy quickly dug out a journal from inside a desk and began writing in it.

_X+Y= 11?  
_

_Please solve the following equations using +, -_

_x y= yx?_

Katy sighed in disbelief. Math was her worst subject, and she was flunking it already.

"When all of you have finished," Mr. Marvin said, "I will hand back your graded tests."

Katy scribbled an answer in her notebook, closing it and shoving it inside her desk. The girl sitting next to her, a redhead with glasses, shook her head.

"Y is five and X is six," the redhead reminded. "And that last problem was wrong, too." Katy decided to ignore the girl's comment.

Katy had long, blonde hair that ended at her waist. It was usually in a ponytail, but not today. Her eyes were black, she was wearing a red hoodie and jeans. The redhead's name was Amy, and she was considered a nerd.

The bell rang, and Katy quickly stood up.

"Hold on, students!" Mr. Marvin yelled. Katy sat back down. "Please grab your tests on your way out."

Students began piling out of the classroom, but a hand was placed on Katy's chest before she exited.

"Katy?" Mr. Mavin stalled. "May I speak with you about your grade?"

Katy nodded slowly, and the teacher pulled her away from the line of teens. He held up a paper with a giant F on it. It had "Please have your parents sign this!" written on it in red letters, and almost every answer was circled and corrected for her by Mr. Marvin.

He handed it to her. "I know things are rough at home," he said, "but school comes first. Video games come last. Do you understand?" Katy nodded, taking the paper and shoving it into her bag.

* * *

Katy trudged home, gripping the paper tightly in her hand. She cracked her door open a bit, looking inside. The doorknob was covered in red liquid, making Katy pull her hand away quickly and wipe it on her jacket.

She looked inside again, noticing the liquid led further into her house than expected.

She followed the path, kneeling down and brushing her fingers through it.

It was... blood.

Katy's eyes widened, and she started running, this time dropping her bags and letting the test fall into the blood. She smashed the door to her brother's bedroom open, staring in all directions.

A bloody body sat against the bed, and Katy raced over to it, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, Matty!" Katy screamed, wrapping the dead boy in her arms.

She gulped, "I love... you..."

* * *

**Sorry for the sorta short first chapter... but I was running out of ideas. I know there was no sign of it being a Legend of Zelda story, but that all happens around the second-third chapter. I hope you like this so far, and please R & R!  
**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
